magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes - 1.1.71.57
Version: 1.1.71.57 Announced: 2016.05.25 Released: 2016.05.30 Hero Changes # New June Sign In Hero – Diaochan: #* Ultimate: Prime Flurry - Suddenly appears behind an enemy and deals continuous magic damage for 2s to nearby enemies. The closer they are, the higher the damage dealt. #* Green: Heart Breaker - Deals magic damage to an enemy, causing the target to bleed and continuously take damage for 8s. #* Blue: City Toppler - Throws out multiple blades, dealing magic damage to up to 5 enemies. #* Purple: Take Flight - After an enemy unit dies, she will regen some health and get an increase in attack speed for 5s. # New Legendary Hero – Edwin #* Ultimate: Twisted Void - Draws targets in the area into a void, releasing them after a time and dealing magic damage. #* Green: Magic Spear - Condenses magic forces into a spear which ricochets among enemy targets, dealing magic damage. #* Blue: Magic Hold - Imprisons 1 enemy and deals magic damage after a period of time. #* Purple: Extreme Hold - Increases his ability power and deals a Magic Hold effect to any enemy that gets knocked airborne. (Works with knock up effects from any other hero.) # Murphy: Her skills have been redone. #* Ultimate: Snake Swarm - Summons a bunch of snakes to swarm the battlefield, dealing 3 hits of damage to enemies in the area and interrupting their actions. #* Green: Viper Gaze - The viper's gaze causes enemies to shudder, lowering the armor of 2 enemies for 10 seconds. #* Blue: Poison Cure - Uses venom to heal the most injured teammate. If target’s health is under 50%, it will heal double. If already at max health, it will deal damage. #* Purple: Snake Power - Uses mysterious magic to strengthen her team's attack damage and ability power. # Improved Animation Effects: The following heroes’ animations have been improved: Jolie, Ruby, Lufia, Yuan, Emily. # York: Tear Gas skill animation and effect has changed. Now aside from dealing damage to enemies and lowering their movement speed, it also lowers the hit rate of their basic attacks. # Jolie: Ultimate - Trick Shot - Once again enlarged its area of effect in Tower Defense stages. Update Content # Increased amount of high level Medicine mines again. # Lowered gold costs for Dragon Prayer. # Tweaked the City Wall depletion formula. When players of the same level attack each other, the City Wall will lose more stability points. # Reinforcing the Throne and Magic Towers will cancel a Peace Shield. # Adjusted early-game quests and made them easier to see. # Added Sue and Lee soulstone drops in Campaign stages. # Added Lee to the Wishing Pool. # Increased Lv 4 Wild Monster gold 1000, and Lv 5 gold 3000. Daily 1st Attack gold bonus also increased the same amount. # Added 1 chance to exchange meat in the Dragon’s Blessing event and slightly increased the amount of meat that drops from Wild Monsters. Improvements # Enemies scouted within the last day will have a new icon. # Items in the Alliance Shop can be selected with a check mark and then all bought at once. # Extended Kingdom Transfer cooldown time to 3 days. # Items received in Abyss Treasure can be sold. # The difficulty of island stages in War Guardian has been lowered. # Improved the sorting function in Chat discussion groups. Source Elex Forum announcement Category:Patch Notes